


YOU AND RUSSIA DID W H A T

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (ft.some headcanons), ??? - Freeform, Also russia is mostly likely gonna get his ass whooped by England, Awkwardness, British Slang, Brothers America & England (Hetalia), Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know, I mean america is 19, I might write real smut one day who knows, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Russia topped, Underage Drinking, We need more protective older bro england do not @ me, and maybe wattpad, that all i will say, very heavily implied rusame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: England finds something...Troubling on America's neck....
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	YOU AND RUSSIA DID W H A T

**Author's Note:**

> Crack! Sweet crack! Also protective England is my JAM jfdieudj anyways enjoy

Arthur dragged Alfred into his house, the younger country had a long night of partying and England personally did not see him fit to take care of himself, so Arthur took it upon himself to be the adult of the situation and take the drunken teen in himself (much to America’s protest).

The Briton examined his younger brother (he always going to be England’s foolish brother, no matter what America thinks). His wheat hair was disheveled and his glasses slightly skewed on his freckled face. England was slightly troubled by a bruise on the young adult's neck and overall messy appearance.

“Alfred? Where did that bruise come from?” He asked, worry and even a bit of protectiveness edging into his voice. 

America’s face reddened, he quickly put his hand to his neck to hide it. Arthur does NOT need to know about... _ that _ . 

“O-oh It-It was...Russia” He vaguely explained, desperately hoping that Arthur would catch on and move to something else. He’d rather die than tell Arthur of all people about what he got up to with Russia. The brit’s green eyes filled with a certain type of protectiveness that could only be described as “Big Sibling Instincts” 

“Did that russian dodgy hurt you, Alfred!? I swear by the nine hells I will-” Arthur’s threat was cut off by a  _ very _ flustered America. 

“N-Not like that! I- It’s-” America squeaked at a loss for how to word this “It’s...It’s a hickey, Russia and me were..doing stuff…” He mumbled in a low voice, redder than a strawberry. Eventually he found it in himself to meet his older brother’s eyes. Hoping the older nation wouldn't flip out on him.

England mouthed a small “oh”, he did recall seeing America and Russia walk into the bar’s bathroom together earlier that night...He didn’t know that they were doing that! For god’s sake America was only 19! He still so young! Then his eyes widened even more in horror when he realized what else this explained.

“I-Is that why I heard you yell “YEEHAW!!” in the bathroom stall?” He asked, dreading whatever the answer was.

Alfred’s look of shame and somehow even redder face England took as a “yes”.

  
  



End file.
